


Tipsy

by Cumkwats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kind of a party AU, hanamaki is drunk, matsukawa has it hard, mentions of Iwaizumi and Oikawa - Freeform, think about Hanamaki wearing a tanktop, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumkwats/pseuds/Cumkwats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki speaks with a tipsy laughter filling the air, "Honestly, I just wanted to hold your hand a little bit longer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

Matsukawa pushed through the crowd of people before him with countless rushed excuse me's and sorry's. His head ached from the too-loud music blaring on all sides of him as he thought to himself, "Why did I even come here again?" Making his way from the living room to the kitchen, he's suddenly brought back to the reality of why he did come when he's greeted with a wide, perky smile from Hanamaki, who is now seated on the kitchen floor. Makki is surrounded by multiple crushed and half empty Natural Ice cans, countless plastic cups that did not make it to the garbage bag, and various people trying to play pong on the plastic table set up in the middle of the kitchen. Everybody in the room is fighting for their voice to reign dominant over the other various voices and the overpowering music. Matsun can't say he's surprised considering Makki has always been far more sociable than he. Making his way over to Makki through the barge of people, Matsun squats down in front of Makki, signaling for him to bring his face closer. Matsun brings his mouth as close to Makki's ear before telling him in a whisper, "Let's go outside." He can smell the overpowering scent of alcohol on Makki's breath before he could even open his mouth and telling by the deep blush he has painted across his cheeks and ears, Matsukawa can guess Makki is close to being drunk, if he's not already. Matsun backs up and pulls Makki up to his feet by extending his hand to the boy seated on the floor beneath him. Once Makki is standing, Matsukawa begins to retract his hand from the other boys grip, but is denied when Makki pulls him closer and tells him, "I don't want to get lost." Matsun feels his heartbeat skip momentarily and steals a glance at the two intertwined hands. He doesn't objection to Makki wanting to hold hands while maneuvering through the overly crowded house. The two have to make numerous stops to ask random strangers, some drunk, some high, some both, "Which way is the backyard?" before they see the sliding glass patio doors that lead to the fenced-in backyard area. Matsun looks back to Makki before giving the glass door a hard push, effectively opening it and letting the cold outside air intrude upon them.

Matsun leads Hanamaki through the door and pulls it shut behind himself, still returning the tight grip on the other's hand. Pulling at Matsukawa's hand is Hanamaki's subtle way of saying _follow me_ , Mastun knows this and obliges, but can't help to sigh when Hanamaki promptly leads the two out to the middle of the yard, ignoring the lawn chairs set up. Makki immediately sits down, legs crossed, showing no regard to the damp grass which is now wetting the back of his pants and pulling Matsun down with him.

Hanamaki speaks with a tipsy laughter filling the air, "Honestly, I just wanted to hold your hand a little bit longer."

Matsun has no time to worry about the blush that rushes to his face, painting his cheeks and ears a shade of red. He's immediately confronted with the heat of Hanamaki's face less than an inch from his own, the smell of the alcohol on his breath so close Mastukawa feels drunk by the contact. He feels an hand run up his back before lacing fingers through his thick, coarse hair and pushes his face closer to the one before him. Hanamaki's mouth is warm, his pillowed lips positioned perfectly around Matsun's bottom lip. His eyes open wide before he's relaxed into the embrace. This is what Mastukawa has wanted for so long and it feels better than he could have imagined. The heat of his mouth pressed to Hanamaki's with the shared taste of cheap beer flooding into his mouth from the other. Matsukawa feels like he's in a garden full of gorgeous plants all coming to blossom simultaneously. The flowers there are unique and diverse but each as beautiful as the next. The colors, vibrant or pastel, and the scents, subtle or potent, appeal too his senses and he feels beautiful. It's an adrenaline rush equivalent to bungee jumping or sneaking out at night, _kissing your best friend feels the same_. They all feel the same. The subtle, gentle tongue running across his bottom lip sets him into a deeper relaxation regardless that Matsun's heart feels like it's beating hard enough to be audibly heard by Makki. Matsukawa moves his free hand, the one not still trapped in Hanamaki's grip, not that Matsun would complain about getting to hold hands with him longer, up to Makki's back and laces his hand up the back of his shirt, feeling the heat of his back harsh against the cold air around him.

The air feels heavy on Matsukawa's shoulders up until the moment he hears in a familiar voice, "Yahoo, Matsun..Makki~" Matsun abruptly pulls his lips from Makki's but can't find the words to offer a rebuttal to Oikawa standing in the doorway with Iwaizumi almost hidden behind Oikawa's overpowering stature. Oikawa seems to be in the same position as Hanamaki is with his cheeks stained red from alcohol and the heat of various bodies in such close proximity. "Iwa-chan is ready to go home now! We should go!" Oikawa proclaims before turning and leaving the door open behind him, not thinking enough to close it.

Matsukawa glances to Hanamaki and finds his voice. "We should g-", He's cut off by Hanamaki supplying another kiss and causing Matsun's breathing to hitch. It's a quick kiss but feels like an eternity to Matsukawa before Hanamaki pulls away, eyes still closed and face blushing. Makki flashes the same bright, perky smile before jumping to his feet and puling Matsukawa up with him. The bottom of their jeans are soaked and Makki's arms are covered in goosebumps from his tank top offering no shelter from the harsh wind. Breaking the grip on each others hands, Matsukawa throws his arm over Makki's shoulder and tucks him under his arm, Makki lacing his fingers through the hand now hanging over his shoulder.


End file.
